Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated polyester film for a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laminated polyester film for a magnetic recording medium which achieves cost reduction, has improved slitting properties and generates no or few flaws or abraded powder during traveling when it is used as a base film of a magnetic tape.